megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wily Capsule
is the teleporting saucer that Dr. Wily rides and uses for combat after the destruction of his Wily Machine. First appearing in Mega Man 4, it is the final form of Wily in said game and onward, which torments Mega Man for the rest of the classical series. It was at its strongest in Mega Man 7. In Mega Man 5 it's called "Wily Capsule II", in Mega Man 6 and 7 it's simply called "Wily Capsule", and in Mega Man 8 it's called "Wily Capsule Great" (ワイリーカプセルグレート). Transport Dr. Wily's spaceship transport doesn't have an official name, but is referred to by fans as "Wily Capsule" and "Wily Saucer", and the latter name is more used to differ it from the machines used in boss fights. In the opening cutscene of Mega Man 7, Dr. Light calls it "Wily's spaceship" in the English version and "Wily's UFO" in the Japanese version. It first appeared in the first game with a red and yellow color, and the red color was changed to blue in Mega Man 2 to 7 and the Game Boy games. In Mega Man: Powered Up it's red and blue, and he uses it to kidnap the original eight Robot Masters (including Time Man and Oil Man). He usually doesn't directly battle Mega Man using only the saucer, except for Mega Man IV (referred to as Wily Capsule due to being a boss) and the ending of Mega Man V, but Wily attached it to most of his Wily Machines. Attacks Mega Man 4 In Mega Man 4, the Wily Capsule remains hidden and attacks Mega Man with one large electric ball. Unlike later Wily Capsules, it was only vulnerable to special weapons; specifically, the Pharaoh Shot and Ring Boomerang. Mega Man 5 In Mega Man 5, the Wily Capsule fades into sight before attacking Mega Man with four laser balls. It will occasionally drop laser balls that spread when they hit the ground. Mega Man could use Beat in this fight, who would track down Dr. Wily and hover where he would appear to strike. Mega Man 6 In this game, it did pretty much the same thing as the others. Dr. Wily would constantly appear and disappear from time-to-time to to shoot four projectiles in every direction. Curiously, it was weak to the same special weapon as the earlier Wily Machine. Mega Man 7 In Mega Man 7, the Wily Capsule disappears and reappears much like in Mega Man 5, but instead of fading in, it pulls off a "cloak" of sorts. It also attacks with 4 laser balls, but the laser balls have varying elements of ice, fire, and thunder. These could freeze Mega Man, set him on fire for extra damage or simply hurt him. Also, the Wily Capsule might fire four thunder balls that go across the floor after releasing its laser balls. This Wily Capsule is known for being one of the most annoying Wily bosses in Megaman history. Mega Man 8 It didn't do anything truly unique in this game. It was the exact same fighting pattern as all the others; Dr. Wily would make the capsule appear and disappear, and it would fire projectiles in all directions in varying patterns. A notable difference is that it would hover slightly after appearing and attack almost immediately after being struck, making attacking with its weakness, Flame Sword, more difficult. Mega Man & Bass Just like all the others, this Wily Capsule would appear, disappear, and shoot projectiles in all directions. Not only that, but this one had the ability to shoot bombs as well, which could be easily taken down by the Mega Buster and/or Bass Buster. One notable change is that only its cockpit was vulnerable, as opposed to the whole machine in previous fights. Mega Man 9 It did the same thing in this one as all the others; appear and disappear, and shoot projectiles in almost all directions. An advantage Mega Man had in this fight was the ability to nullify projectiles with the Black Hole Bomb or Tornado Blow. During one of its attacks, it's possible to avoid it by standing in between the projectiles that Dr. Wily fires. Mega Man: The Power Battle It creates a copy of itself, and the player must hit the one with Wily in it to do damage. It moves very erratically. Wily and the copy can also switch places, making for an irritating fight. It does not attack, but the player only has approximately 10 seconds to destroy it. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters It simply teleports around the room. It does not attack, but the player only has approximately 10 seconds to destroy it. Category:Classic bosses Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man 5 bosses Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Mega Man 7 bosses Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category:Mega Man and Bass bosses